Monodramon
, , , , , |encards= , , |g1=Dramon-type }} Monodramon is a Mini Dragon Digimon. It has bat-like wings attached to its hands, but is unable to fly. Despite being a Vaccine, its personality is not so much considerably rough as it is near to brutality, giving the impression that it is a brawl-loving Digimon. Even in the Digital World, this Monodramon is in the heart of most brawls enough that it seems even Ogremon is fed up with Monodramon's tenacity. Also, the horn growing behind it is said to be its weak point, but how true this is is uncertain. Attacks *'Cracking Bite' (Crack Bite): Bites the opponent, fragmenting their data and collapsing them into malfunction based on where they were bitten. *'Beat Knuckle':In English, this attack is misspelled as "Beat Nuckle" on and and is named "Knuckle Beater" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Assaults with earth-shattering force and wallops the opponent with its powerful claws. *'Shadow Wing' *'Fire Breath' *'Slash Nail' *'Bust Shadow Wing' * : Attacks with a very strong head butt. Design Etymologies ;Monodramon (モノドラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Gr:) . *Dra. From the Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Monodramon card, titled "DX Floppy", is a Rank 2 card which restores 400 HP to one Digimon. Digimon Fusion During the battle against in the Human World, some Monodramon are among the many Digimon Mikey summons from the to form . Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Monodramon is #024 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Speed-class Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 103 HP, 106 MP, 72 Attack, 57 Defense, 56 Spirit, 69 Speed, and 38 Aptitude. It possesses the Sylph Aegis 2 and Speed 2 traits. It dwells in the Login Mountain. Monodramon digivolves from Chibomon and can digivolve into Dinohyumon or Airdramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Monodramon, your Digimon must be at least LV 15 with 300 dragon expierience. It can also be hatched from the Fang Patterned Digi-Egg. Monodramon can DNA digivolve into Reptiledramon with ToyAgumon Black, or into Sunflowmon with Floramon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Monodramon is number #023, and is a Rookie-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Critical and Lucky traits, and the Special Skill Dig. It dwells in the North Cave. Monodramon digivolves from Dorimon and can digivolve into Strikedramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Monodramon, your Digimon must be at least level 9. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Monodramon can DigiFuse to ExVeemon with Veemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Monodramon is #058 and is a Neutral Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Coredramon (Blue), Strikedramon, Raptordramon, Chrysalimon, and Dorugamon. Its special attack is Knuckle Beater and its support skill is Justice Union which increases probability of combos occurring and continuing by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Monodramon is #058 and is a Neutral Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Coredramon (Blue), Strikedramon, Raptordramon, Chrysalimon, and Dorugamon. Its special attack is Knuckle Beater and its support skill is Justice Union which increases probability of combos occurring and continuing by 10%. Digimon Battle Monodramon digivolves from the starter Hopmon and digivolves further to Devidramon. Monodramon also has a special digivolution line that ends in Fujinmon instead of Justimon. Digimon Masters Monodramon is an obtainable mercenary Digimon. Monodramon Digi-Eggs can be obtained from wild Strikedramon at Western Area: Outskirts, Western Area: East, Digimon Farm, or from the Cash Shop. Monodramon digivolves into Strikedramon at LVL 11, Cyberdramon at LVL 25 and Justimon at LVL 41. Fujinmon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Digimon Soul Chaser Monodramon digivolves from Hopmon and can digivolve to Strikedramon. Digimon ReArise Monodramon may digivolve from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Strikedramon. Notes and references